


Duty Calls

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarryathon, Fest, M/M, Mpreg, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suppresses his longing for a partner and a family as he answers a new call to duty:  Minister of Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

**Title:** Duty Calls  
 **Author:** [](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lilyseyes**](http://lilyseyes.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://veridari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**veridari**](http://veridari.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** background Ron/Hermione, Dean/Ginny  
 **Rating:** NC-17 / G  
 **Word count:** 12,978  
 **Content/Warning(s):** > *AU, EWE, non-graphic violence, rimming, mpreg*  
 **Prompt:** #42 - Harry Potter is campaigning to be Minister of Magic, but he's come against some dangerous opposition that threatens not only his career, but his life! So Auror/Unspeakable/bodyguard for hire Severus Snape is assigned to him, and Harry finds himself falling for the "Half-Blood Prince" all over again. Will Harry get his man and the baby he's always wanted while keeping his career on track?  
 **Summary:** Harry suppresses his longing for a partner and a family as he answers a new call to duty: Minister of Magic  
 **A/N:** Thanks to my hardworking [](http://sevfan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://badgerlady.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**badgerlady**](http://badgerlady.dreamwidth.org/) for their help and for those slashchat ~~conspirators~~ ladies who decided this would be the perfect prompt for me – I hope you like it! Many thanks to my wonderfully talented collaborator, [](http://veridari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**veridari**](http://veridari.dreamwidth.org/) for making these characters come to life [HERE](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/61319.html).

* * *

"There is still much to do in order for our world to maintain its delicate balance in these modern times…"

Department of Magical Law Enforcement Chief Auror Harry Potter let Kingsley's words wash over him as he slowly scanned the crowd from his position on the corner of the dais. The Ministry auditorium was crammed with witches and wizards of all ages, Hogwarts students gravitating together with the unexpected gathering during summer hols. Time had marched along so fast since his Hogwarts days that it was startling to realize he hadn't been to the school in years, and each of the students looked impossibly young. It seemed just yesterday that he was floating across the lake in a tiny boat, getting his first look at the castle.

A tall figure clad in black caught Harry's eyes and his stomach clenched before he realized it wasn't anyone he knew. Harry resumed his perusal of the crowd, his head moving on a slow arc from wall to wall as Kingsley's deep voice rumbled. Kingsley's anticipated retirement had stirred a dangerous faction in the Wizarding world that Harry's Aurors had traced back to wealthy pure-bloods whose support had financed Voldemort's second rise. It could prove to be an issue as there was no strong, moderate candidate to step in and complete all the positive things Kingsley had started. Unless one was found, a new Minister of Magic could wipe out all the progress the Ministry had made during Kingsley's tenure, especially in the areas designed to protect werewolves, house-elves, and Muggle-borns.

Harry's eyes lingered again for a moment on a brown-haired witch whose eyes darted nervously around the area, until a small child detached itself from the crowd and ran to her. Longing filled Harry as he watched the woman lift the child. His meteoric rise through the ranks of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had forced Harry to shelve his desires for a family to concentrate on his career. He and Ginny hadn't so much broken up as simply drifted apart, romantically, while remaining close friends. Perhaps he should think of retiring as well, Harry thought, and have the child, the family he wanted so badly.

A roar of approval and thundering applause redirected Harry's attention and he continued to watch the crowd. The crush he'd had on the Half-Blood Prince during his school days had enlightened Harry as to his sexual preferences, even though he'd never had time to find anyone to actually have a relationship with. Hermione had done some research for him during her maternity leave and found documentation that a powerful wizard could become pregnant, with the help of a complex potion. As his thirtieth birthday grew closer, Harry's desire for a child got stronger.

"…there is only one wizard strong enough, powerful enough, and who possesses the moral fortitude to continue our progress, ladies and gentlemen: I give you our own Chosen One, Harry Potter!"

The crowd's response was deafening as Harry froze. Something told him he'd missed something fundamental in the conversation they'd had before the event started, when Kingsley had told Harry he was ready for more responsibility. Harry hadn't really been listening and now it seemed that he should have as Kingsley beckoned him to the podium. Nodding in acknowledgement to the crowd, Harry shot the Minister a narrow-eyed glare as he walked over, before casting a Sonorus on himself.

"Thank you!" Harry was drowned about by a roar from the crowd and paused, taking the time while the crowd quieted to gather his thoughts. "Thank you all for your enthusiasm! I am aware of the challenges we face and will rely on your support as we move forward!"

The crowd erupted again as Harry stepped back and cancelled the spell on his voice. Kingsley threw an arm around his shoulders and gripped Harry hard as he waved to the crowd. They turned as one, Kingsley guiding him out of the room and towards the Minister's office. Harry briefly thought of Apparating away, to somewhere warm and far, far, away, but he'd been groomed to do his duty for as long as he could remember and he wouldn't, couldn't, shirk this new assignment.

~ SS/HP ~

Harry stepped into the shower, allowing the steamy water to cascade over his tired shoulders and back. The past six hours had been spent closeted with Kingsley, his top advisors, and Harry's closest friends. It had been a group top-heavy with Weasleys, all but one of them solidly behind Harry becoming Minister. The one holdout had been Percy, Kingsley's administrative assistant, who seemed to resent the fact that he, himself, hadn't been asked to run. Everyone else in Harry's life seemed to feel it was a natural step for him to take. After all, the Wizarding world expected Harry Potter to be their Minister of Magic.

Sighing, Harry grabbed the soap and began to a wash himself. He turned out to be the ideal political candidate, not because he defeated Voldemort all those years ago, but because he'd been circumspect in his personal life. _Circumspect!_ More accurately, his personal life had been boring, especially as he'd rarely dated because he was always working. It wasn't that he had led a celibate life. Harry thought fondly of the some of the trips he'd taken, where he managed to do some experimenting out of the limelight. Even when Ginny began to date other men all those years ago, the press hadn't able to dig up anything derogatory about either of them or their time together. Harry's evolving tastes had caused a bit of a stir initially when it was leaked that he was gay, but as he hadn't frequented nightclubs or pubs, and didn't engage in other risky behaviors, there was little to report on. The _Daily Prophet_ still liked to make up sensational headlines upon occasion, which always amused Harry.

Shaking his head, Harry continued to soap his body, down one leg and then the other. It was unfortunate that Harry hadn't found someone; the only thing he lacked as a candidate was a steady relationship. The irony of that made Harry laugh, considering there was only one person who could ever make him throb with desire and infuriate him at the same time, and who was completely indifferent to Harry's existence. Harry supposed he did have a type: tall, lean, older, and intelligent, his cock twitched in agreement.

With a groan, Harry wrapped his soapy hand around it and brought himself to full hardness in just a few strokes. Closing his eyes, Harry had no problem imagining the lean face and hooked nose that seemed to arouse him like no one else ever had. Harry tightened his grip, moving from base to tip, twisting just the way he liked it over his foreskin. In an embarrassingly short amount of time, he was splattering the tile with his release. With a sigh, Harry tilted his head back and let the warm water flow over him, washing away the soap and spunk. Harry turned off the water, shaking the water out of his shoulder-length hair, before he stepped out and dried himself with the warm towel.

Slipping into bed, Harry waved down the lights and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly until all the air was pushed out of his lungs. As he drew in another measured breath, Harry tightened and then released sections of muscles, starting with his shoulders and working down his body. It was a technique he'd learned in the academy and Harry had relied on it to help him sleep, especially when there was a lot on his mind. Tonight he felt especially weighed down by the latest reports on what the new Dark threat was up to and how that could affect the coming election.

Somewhere between his thigh muscles and his calves, Harry fell asleep. He rarely moved in the night, dropping into a deep rest where his body was able to regenerate energy, and his dreams were usually pleasant, as long as Harry had done his relaxation meditation. If he fell asleep without it, however, Harry knew he could be thrown back into some of the horrendous nightmares he'd experienced right after the Final Battle. Night terrors that could still rattle Harry's equilibrium for days, even so many years after the incidents occurred.

 

~ SS/HP ~

"Further, I would continue the current administration's emphasis on the safety of our people, by working cooperatively with those in the Muggle world who can best help ensure our autonomy!"

Harry smiled as the crowd gathered in Diagon Alley erupted into cheers. At the back of the throng, a little boy sitting on his father's shoulders waved shyly at Harry, who waved back, the longing for a child of his own so intense in that moment that he could taste it. Dragging his eyes away, Harry scanned the crowd automatically, the raised dais giving him an excellent vantage point. The morning was warm and sunny, and the crowd welcoming and receptive; Ron surveyed their surroundings from the one corner of the stage and Dean Thomas from the other.

"Potter! You support Shacklebolt's proposals to change the Wizengamot?"

The angry, amplified voice was familiar and Harry found the source standing near the front. Marcus Flint, looking as if he'd gained five stone since he'd left school, stood with his legs in a wide stance and hands balled into fists, resting on his hips. It was a posture familiar to any law enforcement officer as a challenge to authority.

Harry stared Flint down before answering. "Yes, Marcus, I do support the proposal that the Muggle-born among us have a representative on the Wizengamot. It only seems fair that they have a voice in the body that makes up the laws which we live by."

"They'll just _muddy_ the waters!" Flint sneered, and a murmur ran through the crowd. "It's an insult to our long-held traditions!"

Grinding his teeth, Harry disregarded the first two responses that came to his mind. "It seems particularly narrow minded to exclude a portion of the population based solely on their birth status, Marcus. I thought we'd put all that behind us with the defeat of Voldemort."

The sound of an explosion rent the air and Harry instinctively dropped into a crouch. Wand in hand, Harry tucked and did a shoulder roll off the stage, as the people gathered began to react. Casting his Patronus to summon resources, Harry made his way through the acrid smoke and dust that now filled the area, towards the source of the blast. Around him, there were screams and cries of terror.

"Everyone stay calm! Move towards the Leaky Cauldron!" Harry's amplified words could be heard over the panicked crowd. "Aurors and medical personnel are en route!"

With that, Harry heard the telltale sound of multiple Apparitions. Weaving his way through the fleeing crowd, Harry silently canceled the Sonorous Spell as he continued to the point of ignition. Several people were crumpled on the ground around a small crater in the cobblestone; the little boy who had waved at him sat by one of them, and Harry stopped beside him. Quickly conjuring a powerful protective shield around the scene, Harry bent down and scooped up the terrified child. A cursory check showed that the child was fine other than a laceration to his shoulder, and the prone figures unconscious but breathing.

The boy clung tightly as Harry wrapped an arm around him and began to cast a series of specialized investigatory spells around the blast site and on the debris. There was no sign of any secondary device in the immediate area, a common trick of terrorists in the Muggle world, but there was also no Dark Magic residue that Harry could find. There was no indication that the explosive had any magical signature at all.

Ron Weasley appeared at his elbow. "Area is clear, three down, and five walking wounded."

"Six," Harry said grimly as the child he was holding cried softly. "Advise Dispatch that the scene is secure and get the medics in here!"

Standing guard over the victims, Harry directed the incoming Aurors and mediwizards. The boy clung to him, reluctant to let go as one of the medical personnel gently took him from Harry, who watched after them as the witch carried him away. He mentally shook himself and returned his attention to the crime scene, where Dean was supervising the gathering of evidence.

"Find anything?" Harry asked quietly, watching the evidence technicians carefully going through the debris both magically and manually.

"It looks like a standard Muggle pipe bomb, with a simple mechanical timer device." Dean was clearly puzzled by this find, levitating a small piece of twisted metal. "I don't understand, though, Harry, this is a relatively large pipe and if it had been packed properly, it could have caused five times the destruction."

Moving closer, Harry cast a silent _Lumos Maximus_ and held his wand close to the fragment. The metal surface was scorched black in places, but the intense light picked up the ridges of a fingerprint and an eerie glowing green substance.

"What's that?" Harry pointed it out to Dean. "Looks like some type of potion."

Dean leaned closer, nodding as Harry pointed out the substance. "I'm not sure whether it's a potion or something…"

A flash of light had Harry spinning around, wand brandished at the threat, only to see it was the photographer from the _Daily Prophet_. He'd forgotten the press was at his appearance, and waved to a junior Auror to get the man back behind the perimeter. The last thing Harry needed was that rag stirring everyone up with overheard half-truths and supposition. Nodding to Dean as he carefully packaged up the piece of evidence, Harry moved among the other employees, murmuring greetings and making sure everyone had what they needed to process the scene.

The victims had been medically cleared and were being interviewed inside the Leaky Cauldron, Harry circulating quietly and checking on each one. A cursory check showed him the little boy and the man Harry assumed was his father weren't there. Ron stood near the bar supervising the process, keeping it flowing in an orderly fashion. There was a mediwizard also keeping an eye on things, his wand twitching every so often to take a reading on one of the victims.

Harry glanced over the parchment that Ron was using to log notes and times. "What happened to the child whose father was unconscious?"

"The little one had a superficial wound, but a probable concussion for his da," Ron said softly. "His injury was the most severe, so they took him and the boy to St. Mungo's for treatment."

The silver outline of a lynx sailed out of the wall by the fireplace and circled Harry once before pausing. _I'd like to be briefed on the situation, Auror Potter._ Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice came out as a low growl and Harry grimaced. There were days that he really missed not being at the heart of an investigation.

"Better go, mate, you know that tone of voice." Ron quickly made him a copy of the parchment he held. "Tell Hermione I'll probably be late, got a slave driver for a boss."

"I'll remember that the next time Simmons turns in your annual review, glowing as usual."

Ron flashed him a brief smile as Harry Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. The  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement was humming with activity, a steady stream of owls dropping messages off in the Dispatch Center as Harry checked in. Ginny Weasley-Thomas gave him a steely-eyed once-over before handing him a pile of notes and Harry nodded his thanks, glad that the woman he considered his little sister didn't pepper him with questions.

"Dean and Ron will probably both be late, they're in charge of the crime scene." Harry moved towards the door. "Have Dawlish and Gumboil meet me in my office as soon as I'm done talking to Kingsley."

Pausing only to use the loo, Harry walked down the hallway to the Minister's office. Percy gestured stiffly towards the closed door and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned the handle. Kingsley was pacing in front of the fireplace, stopping as Harry walked in the room.

"What in Merlin's name happened out there?" Kingsley crossed his arms over his chest.

Quickly and efficiently, Harry briefed Kingsley on the situation, describing the blast and its aftermath in the detail he knew the former Auror would expect. "The only thing that puzzles me is whether this was a random act to see how many people could be hurt or whether there was a more specific target."

" _You_ were the target, Harry." Kingsley Summoned a piece of parchment and handed it to him. "This appeared on my assistant's desk at half two, just about the time that pipe bomb exploded in Diagon Alley."

Harry grasped the corner of the note carefully, trying not to damage any potential evidence.

Kingsley snorted. "I haven't forgotten my training, Harry; it's already been processed and preserved."

Nodding sheepishly, Harry read over the block letters that had obviously been written by a Quick-Quotes quill. _Harry Potter isn't worthy of being Minister of Magic and if he doesn't stop this power grab, he will be dead and more innocents will be hurt!_

Harry looked up with a frown. "Sounds like another nutter to me, and we knew there'd be those."

Tapping a long finger on the parchment, Kingsley directed him to a smudge at the top corner. "Fingerprint matches those on the pipe bomb, according to Abbott. That makes this a credible threat, even if it is someone who's gone around the bend."

"Kingsley," Harry said quietly. "This doesn't worry me, really. I've survived any number of attempts over the years and I think I can handle it."

With a shake of his head, Kingsley looked Harry in the eye. "I have no doubt about your ability to protect yourself from the usual threats and challenges, Harry, or you wouldn't be the head of the department. This, however, is _not_ the usual threat, it wasn't delivered in the usual manner, nor do Wizarding psychopaths bring in Muggle means. All of this seems to point to that new faction that we've been watching, the place your opposition is most likely to come from."

"With Marcus Flint at the forefront as a suspect after this afternoon," Harry said, running a hand through the hair at the base of his neck. "That being said, I have no doubt that I can protect myself and—"

"Not this time, Harry," Kingsley interrupted him. "This time you have much more on your mind, between the campaign and running your department, and I want you to have someone at your back at all times."

"Look, I appreciate the offer, but really, between Ron and the..."

"Harry!" Kingsley's face hardened. "You are going to accept around-the-clock protection from a bodyguard who has been chosen based on exacting criteria. Percy has gone through the list of available candidates and selected the best match."

Harry narrowed his eyes, ready to argue furiously with Kingsley, but he wasn't given a chance.

"You _will_ cooperate with your protection detail, Chief Potter, and that is an order." Kingsley allowed a smile to soften the harshness of his command. "Once you become Minister, you can fire him, but not until. Do I have your word?"

A sigh slipped out as Harry nodded, resigned. "I am more concerned with getting these idiots who almost killed a little boy and his father this afternoon, Kingsley, but, yes, you have my word."

"Good," Kingsley said approvingly. "Now, any thoughts on why someone would bring a Muggle explosive device into Diagon Alley?"

Relieved to have the focus off him, Harry relaxed and began to discuss the case with Kingsley, the question of his security pushed to the back of his mind. After completing his briefing with Kingsley, Harry returned to the Auror office, turning in the note that had been received to Roger Davies, head of Evidence. The whole unit had been deployed to the scene, with Roger tagging and booking the items as they appeared. Helping where he could, Harry remained at the Ministry until everyone had returned, with the exception of a two-Auror security detail.

Harry fell into bed late that night, following a late night visit to St. Mungo's to check on the injured. He'd been relieved to find everyone had survived, with the child's father the most severely injured, with a skull fracture. A night of Skele-Gro would fix him up and send him home to his family. Asleep before his head hit the pillow, Harry was exhausted enough to sleep until just before dawn, when the nightmares started.

~ SS/HP ~

Halfway through his first cup of coffee, the sun barely peeking over the horizon, Harry was startled to hear his Floo roar to life. Only Kingsley's office had an open, unrestricted Floo connection to Harry's house, but he stepped into the living room wand in hand, out of habit. The sight of a tall, dark-haired figure stepping gracefully from the green flames had Harry's jaw dropping and his hand slowly lowering his wand.

Severus Snape swept into the room looking like one of Harry's fantasies come to life: his hair was pulled back and secured at the base of his neck, the black dueling robes more resembled a long frock coat cut back almost into tails, with close fitting trousers making his long legs seem to go on and on, the very picture of elegant professionalism. Harry's eyes traveled down the length of the man as he brushed himself off, very cognizant of the rumpled sleep pants hanging low on his own hips, his bare feet and chest, and day's growth of beard. Snape stopped when he caught sight of Harry, the trunk Harry hadn't noticed dropping to the floor with a thud. Snape's gaze raked up Harry's body, leaving his skin tingling in its wake.

"Chief Auror Potter, how nice to see you've prepared for my arrival." The look was scorching and the tone scathing as Snape crossed his arms over his chest.

Snape's words confirmed Harry's worse fears, and also transported him back to being eleven again and in his very first Potions class. A blush heated his face as Harry straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, banishing his feeling of inadequacy.

"Professor Snape, lovely to see you, sir," Harry said dryly. "If I'd known Kingsley was initiating his protective service at the break of dawn, I'd have ordered scones for you."

Snape's eyebrow climbed his forehead. "There is no need for the honorific, Potter. I haven't been headmaster for a number of years. Now, perhaps you could show me where I will be staying before you finish getting ready." Snape's look was pointed.

Harry could feel the blush extend down his chest and willed his twitching cock to stop reacting to the deep voice. "I'd be happy to, sir, although I have to admit being surprised by Kingsley's approval of you as a personal bodyguard. Just because we might have a history of you saving my arse…"

"You," Snape stepped closer, "have no idea what my true qualifications are, Potter!"

Proud that he didn't so much as blink, Harry met Snape's eyes. "If you'll follow me, the _guest_ room is across the hall from mine. You'll also find hot coffee in the kitchen, Earl Grey in the cupboard if you'd rather."

"Loose?"

"Bags."

"Philistine," Snape murmured, taking a step back. "Lead the way."

Showing Snape to his spare room, Harry hoped that Teddy hadn't left anything behind on his last visit, and escaped. He saw to his wayward prick in the shower – not that it took much stroking to bring him off, what with Snape's presence in his house serving to arouse him. Armored in his Auror robes, Harry stepped back into the kitchen with his professional demeanor firmly in place.

Snape leaned against back against the counter, legs crossed at the ankles as he sipped something from an unfamiliar mug. A plate of fresh scones and a pot of clotted cream sat in the middle of the table, next to the bowl of fresh fruit Harry usually grabbed from for breakfast.

"Compliments of the Minister, who sends his apologies for the lack of notice," Snape drawled.

Acknowledging his words with the tilt of his head, Harry kept his thoughts to himself. He knew Kingsley Shacklebolt better than that, and for some reason he wanted Snape to see Harry at his most vulnerable. The whole situation was riddled with _whys_ , Harry thought as he poured himself another cup of coffee. Snape settled himself into the seat opposite and reached for a scone, long fingers breaking off a piece before transferring it to his mouth. Harry watched, transfixed for a moment, before his pulled himself together.

"You mentioned qualifications that I wasn't aware of, Snape?"

Snape's tongue darted out to catch a crumb on the end of his forefinger and Harry barely stifled a groan. "I was training when you were still in nappies, Potter. Do you really think Albus Dumbledore would have allowed an untrained _boy_ to act as a spy against the Dark Lord?"

Harry took another sip of coffee, watching Snape over the rim of his mug silently. It was an effective tool when used for interrogations and information gathering, as those being interviewed often hastened to fill it in by talking. Snape, however, simply met his eyes, and took another bite of scone. Checking his Occlumency shields, Harry met them steadily and was rewarded with a twitch at the corner of Snape's mouth.

"I'm no longer your student, needing to be educated, Snape," Harry told him quietly.

"Oh, I believe there is still plenty I could teach you, _Harry_." Snape stared at him intently. "Although, I must admit that you have managed to learn the rudimentary principles of Occlumency."

A grin erupted and Harry took a sip of coffee to hide it. It had been a book that had finally given Harry the information on how to close his mind, and an instructor at the Auror Academy who had helped him perfect his skills. With his body in a state of turmoil over Snape's presence, Harry was especially glad that his shields were strong.

"Yes, after a fashion, I did get the grasp of it," Harry said in a neutral voice. "Now, I'm not sure what Kingsley's instructions were, but in actuality, my daily duties are rather boring. If you'd like to just meet me when I'm going out into the field or making an appearance, I'm sure my admin assistant can supply you with my schedule for the rest of the week." Draining his cup, Harry pushed his chair back and stood. "In fact, I'll have Luna send it over first thing this morning. Now if you will excuse me?"

Snape was suddenly so close that Harry could smell the faintly herbal scent he associated with potions and something else, fresh and earthy. "My instructions are to be your shadow, a directive I will follow to the letter."

"Right then, let's go, shall we?" Harry didn't look back as he headed for the Floo.

It was going to be a long day.

~ SS/HP ~

It had been a long _week_! Harry decided as he closed his bedroom door behind him with a heartfelt sigh Friday night. Not only was he busy keeping the investigation into the attack from stalling, taking care of the day-to-day operational problems brought to him by his commanders, and working in campaign appearances, but Harry had done it all while being in a perpetual state of semi-arousal. Snape, true to his word, had literally been his shadow, silent and unobtrusive for the most part.

It was Hermione, attending a meeting of DMLE supervisors that afternoon in her capacity as a supervising Unspeakable, who'd yanked him aside for a lecture on proper respect as he ignored Snape's presence at the table. Harry had rolled his eyes, reminding her that he was a grown man and was completely caught off guard when she cuffed him.

"Really, Harry!" She'd hissed at him. "You need to rein in your attitude! Severus completed the Auror Academy and the Unspeakable training before you even started at Hogwarts! You didn't really think he would have survived Voldemort without some kind of training, did you?"

That had rocked Harry's whole perception of the dour Potions master he remembered from his student days. For the rest of the afternoon, Harry observed Snape as Snape watched everyone around them. He noted the economy of motion with which Snape accomplished any movement, the fact that his wand hand was always free and unobstructed, and the way Snape always arranged himself so that he faced the entrance to any room they were in – all classic law enforcement traits. Harry already held Snape in high esteem from the war and this information just increased that respect. The infatuation that Harry had felt for his Half-Blood Prince in his sixth year had never abated, and now Harry was afraid his feelings could go even deeper.

Brushing a hand over his face, Harry groaned. Who was he kidding? He was already passed the point of no return: his mind, his body, and, bloody hell, even his magic, were telling him that. With a shake of his head, Harry headed for the shower and the quick wank that was becoming a necessity morning and night. He just wanted to go to bed and bury his head under his pillow, but there was a charity fundraiser at the Ministry tonight, and Harry had to attend. With Severus Snape, in dress robes, by his side, Harry knew it would be torturous.

Snape, it turned out, could be wickedly funny when the biting humor wasn't directed at him, Harry thought, as he snickered into his glass of champagne. He'd made it through dinner, given his obligatory speech, and was listening to Snape give an interpretation of the speech made by the charity's director.

"…your generosity will be put to the best possible use for those less fortunate…"

"Give us your Galleons to assuage your guilt at being wealthy, and we'll spend it for you…" Snape drawled under his breath. "Just don't ask for an accounting."

Grinning, Harry clapped politely as the woman finished and Kingsley stepped to the podium. His bladder full, Harry put his serviette beside his plate and pushed his chair back. Snape followed him as Harry made his way back to the loo, but instead of waiting outside, Snape stepped inside behind him. Harry focused his attention on where he needed to aim as he parted his robes and lowered his zip, taking his cock in hand. A shoulder brushed against his and Harry glanced toward the urinal next to him, only to realize that Severus Snape was standing next to him, undoing his fly.

His mouth went dry as Harry saw the long, thick cock in Snape's hand, his own twitching at the sight. As Harry watched, Snape urinated, his hand moving over his prick, and Harry had to swallow a moan. He made the mistake of looking up and meeting Snape's eyes, which seemed to smolder with something deep, something hungry. His cock, half hard already, hardened in his hand. Embarrassed, Harry clamped his eyes shut, desperately trying to think of something that would deflate his arousal. Ron and Hermione shagging…no, McGonagall and Dumbledore naked…no, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shagging!

That image was so horrifying that his cock deflated as Snape turned to wash his hands. Harry could feel Snape's eyes on him as he was finally able to empty his bladder. Thankfully, Snape stepped out of the loo as Harry tucked himself back into his trousers, his face burning. Splashing water on his cheeks after he washed his hands, Harry took several deep breaths, hoping Snape would put his behavior down to the glass of champagne he'd had.

Just as Harry would try and put Snape's hungry look down to wishful thinking.

~ SS/HP ~

Severus Snape followed Potter back to the table, ruthlessly shoving the memory of what had just happened into a compartment in his brain for later review. He had a job to do, although it had been complicated by the disappearance of Marcus Flint and the stalled investigation into the pipe bombing. Kingsley had played on Severus' one weakness when he'd summoned him out of retirement and Severus wasn't about to fail in his duty to protect Harry Potter once again.

His eyes actively scanned the tables around them as they sat back down, Kingsley droning on from the dais. He was even more hypersensitive to every movement of the man seated beside him, cursing Potter for talking him into being his escort tonight. It was easier to do what he needed to when he was able to maintain some distance between the delectable body and his. As long as Severus could keep Potter on the defensive and agitated by his presence, Severus didn't have to deal with the inappropriate desires that he craved.

Luckily, Potter seemed disinclined to linger, standing to leave as soon as the Minister was finished. The inevitable photographs by the press delayed them for several minutes, even as Severus' instincts were telling him to leave. Several people pressed closer and Severus stepped up behind Potter, pressing against his back and maneuvering Potter towards the door. Someone in that room was plotting against Harry Potter; the malevolent magic seemed to permeate the air.

"Shall we Floo?" Potter asked, giving him a searching look as Severus ushered him down the corridor.

"No," Severus answered tightly, eyes searching the walls for the alcove he needed. "Hold on!" Wrapping his arms around Potter, Severus stepped into the unmarked Apparition point and Apparated them away.

His sitting room was dark and Severus continued to hold Potter tightly against his chest as he took a moment to make sure no one had broached his protective fields. Potter stood perfectly still, leaning into Severus as he waited patiently for Severus to release him, and it hit Severus like an epiphany: Harry Potter trusted him.

In that instant, the tone of the embrace changed for Severus as his body quickened at the feel of Potter in his arms. The wards were intact, but Severus held on a moment longer than necessary before stepping back. He cleared his throat as Potter leaned towards him for an instant, before hurriedly straightening and brushing a hand over the front of his dress robes.

His jaw tightened as Severus watched the motion. "I believe all is secure and we can use the Floo to return to your residence," he ground out, gesturing with his hand.

Potter reached out and caught his arm. "Snape…Severus, did you feel…back at the Ministry, just before we left the ballroom, did you feel…could you sense that there was someone close by who had recently used Dark magic?"

"Or was preparing to use it," Severus said grimly.

Potter's hand tightened on his arm and his eyes widened. "And we left them behind at the Ministry! Bloody hell!"

Severus reached out and grabbed a handful of Potter's robes, hauling him back against his chest. "Are you really such an imbecile? _You_ are the bloody target!"

Glaring at him, Potter didn't try to fight Severus' grip, standing ramrod straight. "It is my responsibility to protect the very people I just left, from any dangerous situation, without regard to my own safety!" Potter spat out in a staccato voice.

"Whoever it was has only one target!" Severus barely resisted shaking the man.

"And you don't seem to understand that I am responsible for the safety of all those people! I don't care about _ME_!"

"You give the impression of being a halfway intelligent man, Potter, how can you be so daft?"

"Duty must always come before personal safety, Snape, that's what Aurors…"

Infuriated by Potter's self-righteousness, Severus drew him closer with the intent to throttle him, but somehow, was kissing him instead. Magic crackled between them, a jolt of incredible heat searing clear to Severus' soul as their lips mashed together, noses bumping. Severus threaded his fingers into the tousled hair, turning his head slightly as Potter moaned and pressed against him. Taking advantage of the parted lips, Severus devoured the willing mouth beneath his, his cock throbbing with want.

_Severus, Harry, there has been another incident. Floo-call me immediately!_

Dragging his lips away, Severus felt Potter stiffen and step back, pulling out of the circle of his arms. "Floo-call from here or do you want to go to my place first?"

"As your residence has the secure Floo connection to the Minister's office, I suggest we make the call from there." Severus gestured towards the fireplace, only to have Potter shake his head.

"This will be faster, just in case there's a complication with your unsecured Floo." Moving closer again, Potter wrapped his arms around Severus.

In a blink of his eyes, Severus was standing in Potter's bedroom with his body still tingling at the power of Potter's magic. Potter's cheeks were bright red when he realized exactly where he'd Apparated them.

"I'm sor…I'll just go and call Kingsley," Potter said, all but fleeing out the door.

Severus watched him go, waving his hand to bring up the lights. He looked around curiously, surprised to see a comfortable but relatively unadorned room. There were no personal pictures, no stray clothing thrown over the chair in the corner, and only a haphazardly stacked pile of parchment on the bedside table that showed Potter was its occupant. A smirk curved Severus' lips. Perhaps Harry Potter wasn't as indifferent as he would like Severus to believe, if he Apparated them to his bedroom in his current state.

Turning on his heel to follow Pot… _Harry_ to the sitting room, Severus reviewed the memory of the kiss they had shared and Harry's eager response. Could this attraction be the added bonus that Kingsley had alluded to when he'd lured Severus out of his quiet retirement to protect Potter once again?

~ SS/HP ~

"…it was another of the Muggle pipe devices, Harry," Kingsley said grimly. "Thank goodness for those specially trained corgis you borrowed from Scotland Yard."

"Use of explosive detection dogs is standard in counter-terrorism operations. The Pembrokes are a perfect choice for our world, especially with their legendary connection to the leprechauns and fairies and ability to detect magical energy," Harry assured the Minister. "I'll check in with my division heads and get back to you, Kingsley."

Pulling his head out of the Floo, Harry stood, rubbing a hand over his face. It was frustrating to have to take a solely supervisory role in the ongoing investigation, but he realized as the obvious target, it was for the best. Ron and Dean were the head investigators, answering to Gumboil as the division head. Dawlish was heading up Operations as Harry divided his time between his Auror duties and the campaign. It was also a good way for Harry to evaluate each of the men as possible replacements should he be elected Minister. With the colorful history he shared with Dawlish, going back to Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry already favored Brisbane Gumboil for the position.

Stripping off his dress robes, Harry Banished them to his room with a snap of his fingers, before ripping open his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He needed to change and get down to his office in order to have Gumboil brief him on the latest. There was no way Flint could have made it into the Ministry, so Harry needed to review the list of everyone who was present at the fundraiser. His fingers were on the waistband of his trousers when he heard a noise in the doorway.

"Don't let me stop you, _Harry_ ," Snape told him as he leaned a shoulder against the wall, arms folded across his chest.

The use of his given name stopped Harry in his tracks and he looked at Sna…bloody hell, _Severus_ , not able to stop the stupid grin that erupted on his face. He ducked his head, suddenly self-conscious. "I…there's a briefing in my office in ten minutes."

A hand encircled his arm as Harry headed towards his bedroom, and he looked up at Snape's intense face. "Perhaps we can further this line of discussion after your meeting."

The smile returned as Harry gave a short nod, pulling away gently to go change his clothes, anticipation speeding up his heart rate. The kiss had sent waves of desire flooding through him, a level of arousal that Harry had never experienced before. If he could have even one night, maybe he could move on, past this absurd infatuation he had for Severus Snape.

Harry's office was crowded with Gumboil and several of the division supervisors on hand to present their preliminary findings. The device found in the women's loo to the rear of the ballroom was almost identical to the one that had exploded in Diagon Alley the day of Harry's speech. The detonator had somehow failed to go off, fortunately for them, and the bomb was currently being processed by the evidence unit. One of the older technicians was familiar with Muggle fingerprint processing and had found two partial prints, which he'd taken to his counterpart at Scotland Yard to work on. It was uncommon for wizards and witches to have fingerprints on file.

The briefing itself was short-lived as Ginny's Patronus charged through the wall, announcing to the room in general that there had been a new incident, a fatal explosion in Hogsmeade. Harry grimly responded by directing Ginny to summon the night squad, and leaving Gumboil to handle the current investigation, Apparated with Severus to a small house on the outskirts.

Actually, the smoking remains of a cottage, Harry thought grimly as he stepped carefully over a piece of debris. He could feel the edge of the Notice-Me-Not Spell as they approached, glad that the supervising Auror Jackson had thought to use it, hopefully keeping word of the incident quiet.

"We have a name on the victim, Chief." A sandy-haired Auror appeared out of the darkness. "We believe it was the occupant of the residence, a bloke by the name of Montague…"

Severus stepped forward. "Geoffrey Montague?"

Jackson looked up. "Hello, Professor, yes, from Slytherin a few years behind me."

"Severus is fine, Kevin, and you are confident in your identification?"

Harry remembered Montague from his own school days and observed the interplay between Jackson and his former Head of House. Severus frowned as Jackson nodded, consulting the notes in his hand.

"Yes, sir, even though the body is badly damaged, there is only Montague's magical signature about the place. We are working on gathering fingerprints now and have just located a wand, which we will be examining for ownership and use."

A flash of light near the smoldering cottage caught Harry's eye before a sharp sound rent the night and Harry swore. "A secondary device!"

Running towards the point of the explosion, Harry's heart dropped into his stomach when he saw a figure slumped on the ground, shock of red hair showing above the Auror robes. As he dropped to his knees, Harry waved away Jackson and the two other Aurors who ran up.

"Scan the area for any other devices," Harry said urgently, his wand already running over Ron's supine form. "Make sure the entire surroundings are clear!"

A hand rested on his shoulder and Harry didn't need to look up to know it was Severus, his magic having a calming effect on Harry. "Notification made and medical personnel are en route."

A groan brought Harry's focus back to Ron as he stirred, trying to sit up. Harry restrained him with a gentle but firm hand.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Did you see the Bludger that hit me?" Ron gave him a crooked smile as Harry took off his robes and put them carefully under his head.

"Just relax, mate, the mediwizards are on their way."

"I'm fine, really," Ron assured him, trying bat away his hand.

"And your _wife_ would kill me if I didn't make sure you haven't been concussed!" Harry snapped.

That elicited another groan as Ron lay back and threw an arm over his eyes. "Yeah, she'd kill both of us."

"Painfully, I'm sure, Auror Weasley," Severus interjected as Harry heard the sound of Apparition at the front of the cottage.

"Jackson! Are we clear to let the mediwizards in?" Harry yelled over his shoulder.

"Give us another minute, sir!"

The hand on Harry's shoulder tightened fractionally and he took a deep breath. One of the first rules of law enforcement was to make sure no civilians were put in danger, including healers and other medical personnel. That knowledge didn't necessarily make the ensuing several minutes go any faster, but he knew that Ron realized the necessity of waiting. It seemed an eternity before Jackson let them know that the area was secured and Ron got the attention he needed.

Harry stood next to Severus as Ron was Portkeyed to St. Mungo's, looking sheepish as he protested the whole time. Shaking his head, Harry found Jackson and pitched in to help process the scene, knowing the team was shorthanded. Severus continued to be vigilant of their surroundings, pausing to quietly point out a detail here or there that none of the Aurors had noticed. A set of fresh eyes was helpful and working the scene helped Harry kept his mind off of Ron and what could have happened.

Dawlish showed up finally with the news that Ron was fine, and Harry wasted no time issuing brusque instructions on how any future incidents would be handled. It was obvious to Harry that anyone who would use a Muggle terrorist device would also embrace the standard technique of placing a secondary bomb with a delayed fuse specifically targeting law enforcement personnel. Harry kicked himself for not anticipating it, having gone through specialized training at Scotland Yard after the attacks on America.

It was well after midnight before Montague's body was removed and a guard posted at the cottage to protect the crime scene. The different teams of investigators returned to the Ministry as Harry and Severus Apparated back to Harry's house. Mentally drained, Harry stumbled as they appeared in the sitting room, Severus reaching out to steady him. The next thing Harry knew, he was kissing Severus, an edge of desperation to his actions.

Severus pulled his head back to study Harry's face. "I don't do pity fucks, Potter, nor will I be anyone's distraction. Make sure you want this for the right reasons or you'll go to your bed alone."

Harry tried to kiss Severus, only to be pushed to arm's length. With a sigh, he met Severus' eyes. "I want this because I've fantasized about it for years and because I want you to make me feel, really feel, like there is someone who actually desires me."

"And it doesn't hurt that this will take your mind off the events of the last few weeks," Severus said sagely, pulling Harry slowly back towards him.

"No, that doesn't hurt either."

Severus leaned down, nipping Harry's bottom lip sharply, before kissing him hard. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and Apparated them to his bedroom.

"A bit impatient, Chief Auror Potter?"

"Yes," Harry told him, his hands sliding up Severus' front, fingers making short work of the buttons. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

"I believe that would be acceptable." Severus let Harry continue as he moved them closer to the bed.

Dealing first with the outer garment and then a waistcoat, followed by a crisp white button-down shirt, Harry felt like he was peeling layers away from Severus as he sought the warmth of his flesh underneath. His fingertips reached through the opening in the shirt and he heard the sharp intake of breath from Severus as they brushed over his chest. Severus cupped the back of his head and captured his lips in a searing kiss as Harry's fingers found their way to his nipples. His prick was throbbing, trapped in his trousers, and Harry wanted to press against Severus, but his hands between them got in the way.

Suddenly, Harry was on the bed, looking up at Severus. With a smirk, Severus finished unbuttoning his clothing, stripping down to his trousers, before bending to remove his boots and socks. Sitting up, Harry scrambled to get out of his clothing, his eyes riveted on the pale, slender feet. Harry struggled to get his robes over his head, having given up on undoing the buttons, when a pair of hands stilled his actions.

"Allow me," Severus said, his voice husky.

Then his clothing was gone and Severus moved onto the bed, straddling his thighs. It was Harry's turn to gasp as Severus used his fingers and lips to explore his chest and abdomen. In the past, Harry had mostly topped, as that had been what was expected of him, despite his personal preference to bottom. Unused to this type of attention, Harry could only weave his fingers through Severus' hair and hold on as incredible sensations flooded through him. He arched up encouragingly as Severus nipped at his hipbone, his hard prick smacking against his belly as he moved.

Severus sat back on his heels and Harry groaned in protest, catching his wand when it sailed into his hand as Harry watched. A tingle of magic told Harry a Cleansing Spell had been cast and he held out his hand to Summon the lube he kept on his dresser. With a nod of approval, Severus took it from him, leaning down for a kiss. Harry reached down and found the top of Severus' trousers, ripping them open, shoving them and his pants down. Palming the heavy cock, Harry wrapped his hand around it, drawing his fingers up the shaft to swipe the pad of his thumb across the head. Severus bucked into his hand, lowering himself on top of Harry and aligning their cocks, his lips plundering Harry's mouth.

They were both panting when Severus sat back, trailing his hands down Harry's hips to wrap under his thighs and push them forward. "Up!"

Harry hurried to comply, pulling his thighs to his chest and gasping as he felt Severus' breath ghost over his prick. A warm tongue teased his bollocks before lapping across his scrotum. No other lover Harry had experienced had ever done this, and Harry could barely hold himself in check as Severus continued to lick the sensitive flesh as he slid in a slick finger.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Harry tried to rock his hips, but Severus held him still. "Hurry up, Severus!"

The finger inside him curled, brushing against his prostate, and Harry saw stars as a jolt of pleasure washed through his body.

"Bloody hell, Snape! Please!" Harry pleaded, his body on the edge. "I can't…"

A second finger pushed into him as Severus moved to his knees, quickly followed by a third. The burn of rapid stretching helped Harry concentrate and stave off his climax. Harry held himself open, urging Severus to hurry, until he felt the fingers withdraw and the blunt head of Severus' cock nudge his hole.

"Yessss…" Harry breathed, in an imitation of Parseltongue.

Rocking his hips, Severus slowly sheathed himself inside Harry, his cock feeling bigger than Harry remembered. Harry concentrated on the feeling of being stretched and filled, the sensations delicious as Harry adjusted to Severus' size. Then Severus was back kissing him, his arms braced on either side of Harry's head as he began to move. Harry arched up, encouraging Severus to thrust harder and faster, until Severus was on his knees, bending Harry nearly in half to fuck him hard. Harry's prick slapped against his stomach, adding to the sensation as he lost the battle and went rigid; his climax ripping through him.

Severus stiffened as Harry clenched around him, pulling back and thrusting hard, once, twice, and then burying himself deep. " _Harry!_ "

Harry almost climaxed again as he felt the flood of warmth inside him and at the inflection in Severus' voice. Letting go of his thighs, Harry dropped his feet to the bed as he caught Severus against his chest. Unable to resist, Harry pushed a strand of hair back from Severus' face and then wrapped his arms around him in the silence broken only by heavy breathing. He didn't want awkward words or to be pushed away now, Harry thought sleepily, he much preferred taking this in stride and continue building on the fledgling relationship they had. As he slid into sleep, Harry wondered if he'd made a mistake, but couldn't regret the most incredible lovemaking he'd ever experienced.

~ SS/HP ~

Severus woke to a darkened room and his arms wrapped firmly around Harry Potter. It had been the most amazing sexual encounter he'd ever had and he knew that what they had done had been anything but casual. It was as if Harry's very soul had welcomed him, and Severus had never felt as _right_ about something in his life. He had no plans to ever relinquish what he had gained last night, although Severus realized the situation would require careful handling.

There was no doubt in Severus' mind that Harry would be elected Minister of Magic and he would need Severus to protect him from those who would vie for favor as well as to protect Harry from himself, with his ingrained desire to save everyone. There was also the little situation involving wizards using Muggle means to terrorize their world, and Severus had the suspicion that Harry was the true target of the threat. It seemed that there were still people who believed in the Dark Lord's vile blood purity campaign.

Harry stirred in his arms and Severus held him close, still uncertain on as to how best to handle the situation. A sigh feathered across his throat as Harry pressed against him, rocking his morning erection on Severus' thigh. Shifting his leg, Severus gave Harry a firm surface to frot against as he reached a hand down to cup Harry's arse.

"Do you simply wish to rub off on me, Mr. Potter, or might we experience something more mutually satisfying?"

"Git!" Harry said softly, moving on top of Severus. "Perhaps this angle will be better for that mutual satisfaction you mentioned."

Severus swallowed the groan welling up from his groin as he reached down to splay his hands across Harry's arse. Aligning their cocks, Severus rocked his hips slowly as Harry thrust hurriedly against him. Allowing Severus to hold them together, Harry cupped his face and kissed Severus in the same slow, unhurried fashion. His climax rolled over him like a breaking wave as he felt Harry's release coat his abdomen.

Harry sighed against his lips, slowly lifting his head as Severus felt the tingle of a Cleansing Charm pass over their skin. An uncertain smile quirked Harry's mouth as he looked down at Severus, in a moment which had the potential to become awkward, as he saw Harry strive to say the right thing.

"How would you like some toast?" was what Harry finally asked.

"Provided it is unburned and comes with a strong cup of Earl Grey, I believe it would be acceptable," Severus retorted, pleased when Harry's grin widened.

"I'll see what I can do!" Harry leaned down and kissed the tip of Severus' nose before disappearing into the bathroom.

Severus sat up as the door closed quietly behind Harry, swinging his legs off the bed. Nonchalant seemed to be the best approach, one that Harry seemed to have adopted immediately upon waking. It would be prudent on his part, Severus decided, to wait and see where this turn in the dynamic of their relationship took them. Sliding out of bed, Severus retrieved his wand and flicked it at the sheets. He paused to watch them smooth themselves out before striding from the room to get ready.

Over the ensuing weeks, they seemed to fall into an easy cohabitation with little strife. Harry's time was divided between his campaign speeches and keeping up with the investigation of the terrorist threat. Severus continued to shadow Harry's every move, leaving his side only to report to Kingsley while Harry met with his two division heads. It all seemed so natural for Severus that it was almost scary when he found himself contemplating it long term.

"And Harry's popularity seems to be holding strong, with the vote tomorrow." Kingsley stood looking out the magically enhanced window which showed a view of Trafalgar Square. "He's been looking a bit peaky the last few days, though, are you sure he's all right?"

"Yes, quite," Severus said, his hands clasped behind his back as he joined Kingsley. "His stomach has been a tad rebellious, but understandable as he seems to internalize his stress."

"Too many years as an Auror," Kingsley said knowingly,

"And too many lessons during his school days about wearing his emotions on his sleeve," Severus added, not bothering to hide the guilt.

Kingsley turned his head slowly, fixing Severus with an intense gaze. "You did – we all did – what we needed to, what we had to do, Severus. You might have been hard on him, but at the time it was appropriate." A wide grin flashed brilliant white teeth. "Although I'd have to say, his affection for you is quite apparent to those of us who know him. I'm assuming it is reciprocated?"

"You are being a bit meddlesome, aren't you, Minister?" Severus sneered, but there wasn't any heat behind it.

Kingsley held his eyes and Severus didn't flinch from the scrutiny. "Absolutely, but Harry will need a strong partner to protect his back, someone who isn't concerned about public opinion or who won't cave under the pressure of being with the Minister."

Severus nodded as he swallowed hard, knowing what Kingsley said was true. "If Harry'll have me, I will certainly be there for him."

"Excellent, then I'm positive Harry will do fine as Minister, especially with such Slytherin cunning at his disposal." Kingsley nodded and touched him on the arm before turning back to the desk. "Tell Harry I expect the progress report on the pipe bomb case by tonight."

Severus inclined his head and headed towards the door. He knew a dismissal when he heard one, and Harry's meeting should be over shortly anyway. Severus knew that he irritated Dawlish when he sat in their sessions, but Severus didn't see that at as negative, himself. Striding briskly from the Minister's office, Severus felt the condemnation in Percy Weasley's narrow-eyed look and ignored it. They did owe the prat for recommending Severus, but as there was sure to have been an ulterior motive, he didn't plan to ever acknowledge it.

Sweeping into Harry's office, Severus was surprised to find Hermione Granger and Brisbane Gumboil in quiet conversation at the conference table adjacent to Harry's desk. Harry and Dawlish were nowhere to be seen as Severus moved to stand behind Harry's seat, noting the tea service and single mug on the table.

"Capital idea! I'll get that file!" Gumboil responded to something Granger had said.

"Severus!" Granger smiled as Gumboil stood. "Why don't you sit down, Harry should be back any moment."

Seating himself across from her, Severus waited until the Auror had left before addressing Granger. "And where is Harry?'

"Dawlish assisted him to the bathroom; he was apparently nauseated again."

Severus frowned, worried, as she scrutinized his face. "His stomach seems to be a bit temperamental of late."

"Probably just the stress," Hermione said, attempting to reassure him. "Although, the only time I ever experienced a similar problem, it was when I was pregnant with Rose." Her head snapped back. "Severus…"

He could only stare at her, his mind spinning through everything he knew about wizards and magical pregnancies. "That would mean that Harry…"

"Genuinely loves you?" Granger smirked at him. "I've known that for a long time. I also know that, other than pining for you, Harry was desperate to have a family. He dotes on Teddy and Rose." She watched him intently. "I think he'll be thrilled to have your child."

Severus could only stare at her, biting back a sardonic retort as he realized the truth of her words and read the sincerity in her face. "This is hypothetical at best and I believe it would be best to wait for an official diagnosis after the voting tomorrow."

Granger nodded. "I would agree, especially since Harry has that dinner tonight for everyone who helped during the campaign and then his official appearance tomorrow to validate his candidacy."

"Then we can keep this between ourselves for the moment, _Hermione_." Severus knew he would have to research the connection between magical conceptions, soul mates, and Wish magic.

"Absolutely…"

The door swung open and Gumboil looked in. "Aren't they back yet? Dawlish isn't in his office and no one is in the loo."

Severus stood abruptly, a jolt of trepidation sweeping through him as dread made his stomach drop. "How long have they been gone?"

"They left about ten minutes before you came in; I didn't think anything of it." Hermione was on her feet, wand already in hand.

Reaching over, Severus gingerly lifted Harry's mug to his nose. ["Dover's powder!](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dover%27s_powder)"

Gumboil frowned. "What's that?"

"It's a mixture of ipecacuanha root and powdered opium, something that was used for medicinal purposes years ago. It would nauseate anyone who drinks it!" Severus spat out, striving to control his anger.

A hand touched his arm. "Dawlish brought that in for Harry, but Harry only took one sip, Severus."

Severus acknowledged Hermione's comment with a nod, surprised to feel Gumboil's eyes on him as they narrowed suspiciously. "That bastard! Devon Dawlish has always resented Harry's promotion to Head, but I never would have imagined his bitterness would go to this extent!"

"We need to start searching!" Severus snarled around the knot of fear in his chest. "But quietly, this is being done to jeopardize the election!"

"Yes, Dawlish also made no secret of the fact that he'd back anyone who decided to oppose Harry!" Gumboil spat out, pivoting towards the door. "I'll get the Aurors I know are loyal to Harry organized for a search of the Ministry."

Hermione had scribbled something on a piece of parchment and was charming it into an urgent flying memo as Severus closed his eyes, trying to conjure up a happy image. A visual of Harry, smiling and eyes filled with love, holding a dark-haired baby.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

The silver doe flashed from the end of his wand and disappeared through the wall with the same urgency that Severus felt. A flock of memos darted out the open doorway as Severus turned towards the table, not surprised to see Hermione Granger busily scribbling on a scrap of parchment.

"There were three other viable candidates, but only one who had any remote chance," she told him, tapping the parchment with the tip of her quill. "Evan McClanahan." She frowned and looked up at him. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, willing himself to remain calm when he wanted nothing more than to tear after Gumboil and search for Harry himself. He hadn't paid much attention to the other candidates for Minister of Magic, knowing the Aurors had investigated all of them during the current investigation. "Evan Dolohov McClanahan is the son of two pure-blood families who supported the Dark Lord in his endeavors."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. "Dolohov! He's the Death Eater who almost killed me in our fifth year!"

"Yes," Severus said, trailing off as his mind paged through everything he could remember about Dolohov. "This would be his nephew, I believe, as well as a cousin to Flint and Montague on his mother's side."

"Severus!" Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the room, the door smashing closed behind him. "You realize the implications of this _disappearance_ at such a critical time, I trust."

"I won't justify that with an answer!" Severus ground out, scowling at Kingsley. "You can take your bloody election and…"

"Nothing!" Gumboil slammed into the room. "They didn't leave through the Atrium or the lobby, there is no magical signature from either, no evidence of an illegal Portkey, nothing! Harry and Devon are just _gone_!"

"There is no other way out of the Ministry!" Kingsley snapped at him.

"Yes, there is – Harry's emergency Portkey," Hermione spoke up. "And I know for a fact that Dawlish has reset it for Harry in the past and would therefore know the password."

"Lily," Severus breathed as the apparent reason for Harry's kidnapping became obvious to him and he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "The bastards just wanted to keep the Aurors busy so that they weren't looking too hard at Dawlish's political leanings or McClanahan's family connections." He looked between Kingsley and Gumboil. "I'd suggest you begin by tearing apart Dawlish's office and home, and then start on his relatives. Perhaps look for a Squib who's been living in the Muggle world!"

Kingsley grabbed his arm as Severus headed for the door. "What are you going to do?"

Wrenching free, Severus met Kingsley's eyes, his own snapping with repressed anger. "I am going to go do the job you hired me to do, by whatever means it takes!" His eyes swept over the room. "Notify me immediately if anything turns up."

Making his way to the Apparition area in the Aurors office, Severus Apparated silently into the bedroom they shared in Harry's house. The house was quiet as Severus cast several spells to reveal hidden people or dangers. Severus crept down into the living room, taking in the scorch mark near the doorframe. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that one of the chairs in the sitting room had been tipped on its side, and on the floor next to it was Harry's wand. The breath left Severus' lungs in a rush, the implications unthinkable.

Methodically casting spells to detect magical residue and other evidentiary spells, Severus read the clues. The magical contributor was not Harry, and Severus was sure he'd managed to get away from Dawlish or whomever had him, at least for a moment. The magic that had been cast had a Dark tinge to it and Severus wasn't surprised when another spell revealed a smattering of blood on the fallen chair.

Covering the area with a stasis field, Severus sent a Patronus to Kingsley and then one to Hermione Granger. A plan began to form in the back of his mind, but Severus needed to retrieve something from his own residence first. The spell he was considering was blood magic and bordered on Dark, but it would allow him to find Harry. If Harry was carrying their child, the spell should work perfectly, allowing him to Apparate directly to Harry. If he wasn't, the odds were good that Severus would splinch himself into a thousand pieces. Grimly, Severus Apparated home.

~ SS/HP ~

Harry awoke slowly, his training keeping him perfectly still as his sluggish senses attempted to figure out what was going on. His body was heavy, lethargic, as in the aftermath of a strong sleeping spell. His head pounded and his mouth felt like a hippogriff had stomped through it, but for a change, his stomach was fine. A murmur of voices alerted him that he wasn't alone so Harry continued to lie motionless, hoping his body would be ready when he needed it.

"You are going to have to cast that sleeping charm on him again, Devon, I think he's waking up!" an unfamiliar voice hissed.

"Nonsense, cousin, it’s a bewitching sleep spell, there's no way even Potter would wake up from that on his own." Harry recognized Dawlish's voice. "Even Marcus can cast this spell."

"It's not my fault I'm a Squib and wasn't _invited_ to go to school at your precious Hogwarts!" The female voice rose in volume and pitch. "I still seem to be good enough to do all your dirty work, though! Wouldn't want to get in your way, like Montague did!"

"Watch yourself, Merihim! It's your brother we are trying to get elected Minister of Magic, remember!"

"You never let me forget it!" Merihim said bitterly. "Just like you refuse to tell anyone you have a Squib in your bloody pure-blood family!"

"And you are lucky you were allowed to live." Dawlish's voice was menacing. "My sister was well into her dotage when she had you or you would have been drown—"

"Enough!" a third voice interjected harshly. "Good thing Potter is bewitched, as you two could wake the dead with your petty bickering!"

"You're supposed to be at the Leaky Cauldron, Evan."

"I'll Apparate over as soon as I know that those things you taught Merihim to build are in place at Fortescue's before those children of Potter's supporters are dropped off."

Harry barely stopped himself from gasping. Molly and Ginny were taking care of the children tonight while Harry was thanking their parents.

"Of course they are, Evan. I'd just gotten back from there when Devon arrived with Potter."

"Good, as soon as we have confirmation of the explosions, kill him."

"Why not just kill him now?" the female wanted to know.

"Dead Man Spell," Dawlish spat out. "Snape's work, I'm sure, paranoid bastard. It works like a Portkey, sending Potter back to the Ministry if he stops breathing."

"Which he will as soon as we have confirmation that the explosives have destroyed everyone's faith in Potter, the Aurors, and the current Minister of Magic," the second male said with a laugh. "Now, make sure nothing happens to jeopardize this, Devon!"

Harry couldn't understand Dawlish's sharp retort as it was covered by the crack of Apparition. Dawlish and the woman moved away, still arguing. Exhaling softly, Harry waited to see if there was any reaction before opening his eyes a slit. He seemed to be lying on the floor in a little-used room, judging from the layer of dust. Moving his head slightly, Harry saw shelves full of books and magical artifacts. From the state of everything Harry could see from his limited vantage point, it was also a room that the house-elves weren't allowed into very often.

Trying to move his hand, Harry found that his body was sluggish, still affected by the spell Dawlish had cast on him. Harry desperately wanted to Summon his wand, but somewhere in the foggy memory of what had happened, he knew he'd dropped it. Severus had to know by now that Harry was gone, and if he found Harry's wand, would know it wasn't voluntary. Recognizing that the more he fought the spell, the longer it would hold on to him, and that they didn't have the luxury of time, Harry inhaled slowly and deeply before letting it out softly. He closed his eyes and turned his attention inward, starting with the muscles in his neck, and concentrated on relaxing them.

A whisper of sound brought Harry instantly alert as he'd been working to free his hands. He froze, holding his breath, until he felt the brush of familiar magic. "Severus," Harry whispered, his whole body going limp with relief.

A wand tip lit beside him and Harry could see that Severus' face was deathly pale as he knelt down.

"Can you move?" Severus asked tersely, free hand roaming over Harry gently despite his tone.

"Bewitched Sleep," Harry managed to say.

"And you're awake?"

Harry tried to smile at the incredulous tone, but it faded quickly. "Bombs at Fortescue's!"

" _Finite Incantatem_!" Severus flicked his wand over Harry and then reached down to help him up. "There was blood in the house, where are you hurt?"

"My head, I think," Harry answered, leaning against Severus for a moment as he felt the last of the spell fade away.

There was a shout from the depths of the house and Harry felt Severus pull him closer. "We need to get out!"

"Are you able to Apparate us, as I seem to have used quite a bit of my magic finding you?"

Frowning, Harry's mind swirled with the revelation. Running steps came towards them as Harry closed his eyes, his hand wrapping around Severus' on his wand, and gathered his magic. Harry could hear Merihim swearing as she ran into the room, just as energy surged through him. It took all his concentration to complete the spell, the Squib's scream reverberating in his ears even as he and Severus crashed to the floor in his sitting room.

With a groan, Harry managed to disentangle himself and push himself up to his knees, Summoning his wand. In rapid succession, Harry sent three Patronuses into flight, knowing Dawlish's plans had to be stopped. Kingsley and Gumboil would handle that, and Hermione would see to the supporters who had gathered. Waving his hand, Harry was surprised to find, when the torch flared, that Severus appeared to be unconscious.

"Severus!" Harry quickly examined Severus, finding a gash in the palm of his hand, but other than that he appeared fine.

Stirring under his touch, Severus opened his eyes and allowed Harry to help him to his feet.

"Are you all right?" They both asked at the same time.

"I'm fine, just a bump on my head." Harry wrapped an arm around his waist and led Severus to the couch. "What in Merlin's name happened to you?"

Severus sat heavily, pulling Harry down with him. "I utilized a little-known and rarely used tracking spell that was used to trace runaway spouses."

Harry frowned, running through the various spells he'd learned over the years. His eyes widened when Harry realized which one Severus was talking about.

"You said there was blood left here, and that laceration on your hand…tell me you didn't use the _Semita Cruror_ Charm?" Harry gasped as Severus probed the knot on his forehead with gentle fingertips. "Wasn't that used primarily to trace children?"

"Yes," Severus said, studiously avoiding Harry's eyes, "or someone who was pregnant."

Every muscle in Harry's body froze as Severus' hands moved down to cup his face, their eyes meeting, and everything fell into place. Harry knew what was involved in a male pregnancy; he'd researched it when he'd considered carrying a baby in the past, but hadn't found anyone suitable to father the child. A magical conception, without the aid of a potion, could only mean that Severus loved Harry as much as he loved…

Harry gasped as he read the truth in Severus' eyes, their lips touching, softly, reaffirming at first, before the kiss turned scorching. Neither heard Hermione Floo in, take one look, and decide that another few minutes of waiting for treatment of their injuries wouldn't do any harm.

~ SS/HP ~

_Three years later:_

"Thank you all for coming today!" Harry 's magically amplified voice resounded over the crowd gathered in front of Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, a rainbow-colored ribbon blocking the entrance to the adjacent lot. "Three years ago, a narrow-minded wizard thought to indiscriminately explode a Muggle bomb in a crowd, without regard for the people gathered here, in order to create discord. Today, we have come back to the same spot in order to dedicate a play park for all our children, magical or Squib. It is a place where everyone can come and play together…"

Harry paused and laid a hand over his rounded belly as the baby kicked hard. Smiling, he glanced at Severus, who was skillfully controlling their squirming two-year-old son, Rory. The sunlight caught the deep red highlights in their son's silky hair and his green eyes twinkled with mischief as Severus shifted him onto his hip. The audience sniggered as Rory patted Severus' cheek.

"…in a place where their safety has been ensured by a combination of charms, spells, and the special protective magic of house-elves. Here, we have created a bright, peaceful, and safe area for all our children to enjoy themselves. As you can see, my son can't wait to get to it."

The crowd laughed and a smiling boy standing beside his father at the front gave Harry a little wave. Surreptitiously, Harry waved back at Davey, the child who'd been injured in that initial explosion. Davey and his father, John Delaney, had become family friends.

"With that in mind, I will conclude my remarks. As your Minister of Magic, I am proud to dedicate this park to someone who died saving the lives of others without thought for his own safety, and whose greatest joy was making others happy. Welcome to Dobby's Play Park!"

With a downward flick of his wand, Harry cut through the multicolored ribbon as the crowd cheered. Severus set Rory down and, each of his fathers taking a hand, led the gathered children into the enchanted play park. Davey ran up and took Rory's hand from Harry before leading him towards the swings. Hermione smiled at them as she led Rose towards the slide, and a gaggle of redheads followed, Molly bringing up the rear.

"Well done, Minister," Severus said, arm circling Harry's waist, hand splaying along the curve of his rounded abdomen.

Smiling, Harry leaned against Severus as they watched the children swarm over the area, secure in his position as Minister and in Severus' love, more than content with the way his life had turned out.

_~fin~_

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Thon2012Duty-Calls.jpg)


End file.
